Choice
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: Bella's cousin comes to visit and finds herself in the mythological world that surrounds Forks, Washington. What will choice be between the wolf who imprints on her? Or her friends and family back in San Fran? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

13

Choice

Chapter 1

The Beginning

I never really believed in one thing or another. I guess as a kid you believe in things like Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny. I've never been religious either; but when you grow up that all changes. You realize those things aren't real. You start to think there isn't anything out there besides people just like you. Now you really don't know what to believe.

While flying on a plane north to the small city of Port Angeles, Washington I thought this. I was just sitting there listening to Rascal Flatts and nodding off as I stared out the window at the fluffy clouds that were steadily getting darker.

I was going to visit my uncle, Charlie Swan, for the summer, he was my mom's brother. He was the Chief of Police in Forks. My mom, Cassandra, my dad, Diego Lopez, and I all live in San Francisco, California and I've only been to Forks a few times. Usually I would go there while my cousin Bella was there so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind.

Even though she's about three years older than me, we've always been there for each other. But over the last three years, ever since she moved to Forks permanently instead of living in Phoenix, Arizona with her mom, we haven't really talked as much. And I even missed her wedding the year before because I had a summer study program at Stanford University, which was pretty good for a fifteen year-old almost sophomore in high school girl. It's June and I'm turning sixteen in about a month so it'll be my birthday while I'm there and I'll be a senior when I get home.

It was nearly a two-hour flight but I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. I had had a nightmare that didn't really make a lot of sense.

As soon as I arrived Charlie was waiting by his police cruiser. "Hey, Mira," he said as he hugged me stiffly. That wasn't my full name it was Tamira Carmen Lopez, but I liked Mira.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie," I said smiling as I put my luggage into the trunk and got in the cruiser. We didn't talk on the ride to Forks, but neither of us were uncomfortable with the silence. It took another hour to get to Charlie's house since Charlie drove pretty slow.

After we got there Charlie helped me unload the few bags I had from his car's trunk and took them upstairs to Bella's old room. "Yeah, I haven't had anyone use it since Bella…." Charlie said but stopped.

I figured he probably wasn't used to talking about Bella not being around. "I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding," I said quietly.

"It's okay. Um, I figured we could eat at the diner tonight so um I'll just let you get settled in," he said as he left the room that was a good thing about Charlie, he didn't hang around too much.

It didn't take me too long to unpack even though it was June I brought some winter clothes because I knew it was still is really cold up there.

Later at dinner I told Charlie about the stuff my mom, his sister, had been up to lately and the classes that I was taking. And he told me about the Bella's wedding and how her and Edward were gonna wait to go to Dartmouth for another year or so after they finished junior college.

The next morning after I got up and made breakfast for myself since Charlie had work; I tried to figure out what to do for the day. Then I spotted a note on the counter:

Mira,

Bella, called last night after you had gone to sleep. She said she would be by around eleven to see you and maybe take you to the Cullens' house. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here.

Love,

Uncle Charlie

I smiled as I read the note, Bella was coming over! Well, that solved my what to do problem. I looked over to the clock on the microwave and saw that it was about ten-thirty.

I rushed back up the stairs and started combing through the recently organized closet. And found one of my favorite red shirts and matched it with a pair of dark jeans and some black boots. After that I raced to the bathroom and brushed my dark brown hair quickly and put it in a high ponytail. Today my eyes were more of a brownish gold.

By the time I was ready it was only about five minutes to eleven so I just relaxed in my room. There weren't many things left in here since Bella moved out. There was a little dream catcher on the headboard and a scrapbook full of pictures of Bella's friends in high school that had dates and names of the people in them.

I turned the page of the scrapbook and found a picture of a guy with reddish hair and gold eyes. Under the picture it said 'Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen 9/13'. So that was Edward, he wasn't bad looking but not my type. In the next couple pictures there were the other Cullens, the weird thing was they all had the same golden eyes but from what Bella had told me all the kids were adopted when they were younger. Something felt odd about it.

Then I heard a honk from outside the window, I pulled open the curtain and sitting there in the driveway was a shiny silver Volvo. Huh, not to shabby on style are they? I thought quietly. I raced down the stairs and out to the Volvo, opened the door, and got in. Oh, was I in for a shock.

Bella looked the same but different. Her skin was a lot more pale and her face was shaped a bit different. And her eyes, especially her eyes, were the most different. They were a sort of amber-goldish color, kind of like the Cullens' eyes in the pictures I was just looking at seconds before. Instead of the chocolate brown her eyes used to be, just like my mom's and Charlie's. I didn't have them, I had my dad's ever changing color eyes.

"Bella?" I asked staring at her in confusion.

"Tamira, it's been so long," she answered her voice completely musical.

"Yeah, you look different especially your eyes," I said as she started to pull out of the driveway and racing down the road.

"Oh, they're just contacts," she said but I could tell she was lying. She had never been a good liar.

"Okay," I said quietly.

She drove for a while and then we came to a large meadow and in the middle sat a large house with glass walls. "Here we are," Bella said as she parked the car in the enormous garage. There was just about every kind of really expensive car imaginable.

When we walked inside the actual house I saw all of the Cullens waiting for us. One of the blonde males got up and walked over to me. "It's nice to meet you, Tamira," he said his voice full of compassion. He shook my hand and was it my imagination or was his hand like ice?

"Tamira, this is Carlisle. And behind him are Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," Bella said gesturing to each person.

"Hello," I said quietly I could feel myself blushing.

They were all so beautiful I felt awkward. But they all smiled at me.

"Where's Rosalie?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"She's with Jacob in the other room," Edward answered his voice was also musical but there was the slightest hint of urgency like they were trying to hide something.

All of a sudden I heard a high-soprano laugh from I guessed the kitchen. I whipped my head around to see a little girl about four years old with bronze colored curls. "Nessie," said another voice that was husky but also slightly strained. She stared at me for a split second before disappearing again.

"Um, that's Edward's niece, Reneesme," Bella said quickly but I could hear the same hint of worry and caution in her voice like in Edward's.

"Mmhh," I said sounding a little disbelieving.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Bella said as she ushered me up the stairway away from the little girl.

She gestured and named each room for each of the doors in the hallway but never opened one until we got to Carlisle's study. It was filled with shelves and shelves of books. My eyes opened wide in wonder and excitement I forgot about all the odd things I had noticed in only twenty-four hours there and marveled at all the books he had. There were even separate shelves for philosophy, medicine, mythology, science, history, mathematics, music, and English. He even had the complete works of two of my favorite English authors, Jane Austen and William Shakespeare.

I picked up the Austen book that I was currently reading, Pride and Prejudice. Bella giggled a little from behind me. I turned around to face her a little confused and asked, "What?"

"I'd almost forgotten how much you love to read. You should see your face right now," she said smiling.

I smiled and blushed again I was still shocked by how different she seemed. Just then my stomach growled and Bella laughed again. "Come on, I'll get you some food," Bella said as we left but I was a little reluctant to.

In the kitchen while Bella was making my lunch I met Jacob, Rosalie, and Reneesme. Nessie was so cute I just loved her instantly. It was a little weird how Jacob was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt and it was pretty cold, I could see his muscles, they were big and hard.

A few minutes later I was eating my lunch in the living room while listening to Alice tell me every detail of Edward and Bella's wedding. She was so perky and eccentric and had a very good memory. I was laughing at some of the memories she told me.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and four people walked in. The first was a girl with blunt short black hair and russet color skin; she looked about twenty-one or so. All she wore was a tank top and short shorts. The two guys behind her could have been twins; both of them had short-cropped black hair and the same russet skin like the girl they were probably about seventeen. They only wore long jean shorts; they also had huge muscles like Jacob did.

The last one was obviously the youngest but he had the same short black hair and bronze skin as the others; he was probably around my age. He too only wore jean shorts but he wasn't as bulky in build as the other two guys. And his eyes were like a milky chocolate. When I saw him I got this warm feeling in my chest and I felt slightly dizzy but I shook it off.

Jacob got up from his spot on the floor with Nessie, who was busy listening to Alice's story intently. "Um, Tamira these are my uh friends, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Seth Clearwater. Guys, this is Bella's cousin Tamira," Jacob said he looked slightly nervous.

So the youngest one was named Seth and the girl was his sister. He was staring at me intently. I started to blush but said shakily, "Hi."

The girl, Leah, stepped forward, "Uh, Jake, Sam wants to talk to you." She also looked like she was hiding something too.

"Okay," Jake said as he left out the door and I saw a look of longing in Seth's eyes and then he disappeared out the door with the rest of them. I looked out the window hoping to catch a last look at him but I didn't. Instead I saw what looked like a huge animal flash through the forest and disappear. Well, after all this wasn't San Francisco.

After Alice finished telling every detail of the wedding Edward was nice enough to play the piano. It was so amazing how he could play such beautiful melodies. But there was something hidden in his expression like something had happened that had changed everything.

Eventually Nessie fell asleep after I had eaten dinner and Edward suggested that Bella take me back to Charlie's house. I yawned as I got up and said goodbye to them all promising I'd be back the next day. Bella dropped me off and walked me in. Charlie was already asleep and I was tired too, so I decided to go ahead and go to bed. I was out as soon as I hit the pillow unaware of what would happen the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

11

Chapter 2

Reality

I awoke the next morning around ten a.m. and I had the weirdest feeling something was about to happen but I wasn't sure what. Bella called around noon and asked if I wanted to come over about one. I agreed and dashed up the stairs to get dressed. I chose to be a little earthy and wore a deep green shirt and black jeans and the same black boots I had worn the day before. Today my eyes were a soft goldish green.

Bella arrived precisely at one o'clock and I rushed out into the shiny silver Volvo. "Hey," I said trying to sound calm but my stomach was in knots for some strange reason.

"Good afternoon, how did you sleep?" she asked I could still tell she was trying to hide something.

"Good, Charlie put me in your old room. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"My night was fine," she said with a strange look on her face.

Huh, that was funny she didn't actually say that she slept. That was a stupid thought all humans need sleep. I shook it off and watched the forest go by.

We got to the Cullen house a few minutes later. "Hey, Bella do you think I could hang out in Carlisle's study for a while?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Sure, why don't you go head on up? I'll be there in a minute I just need to talk to Edward about something real quick," she said as we entered and Bella went towards the kitchen to somewhere I didn't know of.

I started towards the staircase when I heard voices coming from down the hall. I followed the sound of the voices and saw Jacob and Seth talking just outside the open back door. Their voices started getting louder and I could hear what they were saying.

"Seth, do you understand the position we're all in? Bella and the rest of the Cullens are vampires it's hard enough for them to keep their secret already. And we are werewolves that's why we usually only imprint on members of our tribe," Jacob said. What had Seth done? Vampires and Werewolves?

"I've told you it wasn't something I could control," Seth said, he sounded strained. What was imprinting?

"You don't think I know that since I imprinted on my best friend's daughter? And they all know about your imprint since Edward can read minds." Since when did Bella have a daughter? Edward could read minds?

"I know you know, but me imprinting on Tamira is gonna be hard enough without everyone hounding me about it!"

I gasped, they both turned and looked at me, I turned and started to run back through the hallway, out the door, and into the forest. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get away.

After a while I started to get tired, I was lost and alone in the woods. I came to a river and sat on a big rock and watched the water rush by, being near water always helped me organize my thoughts.

First, apparently the Cullens were vampires! How could that be possible, but it sorta made sense. I had noticed a difference in the way Bella looked.

Second, Jacob and all of his friends were werewolves! Was that what I had seen the day before, the movement in the forest I thought was a wild animal. I guess I was sorta right.

Third, Nessie was Bella and Edward's daughter! I guess Bella had had her while she was still human. That's must have been why she had Bella's old eyes.

Fourth, Jacob had 'imprinted' Nessie. Even though I wasn't quite sure what that was or how it worked. I could imagine how upset Bella probably was when she found out.

Fifth, Edward could read minds. Did vampires have special powers? I wondered who else might have unique powers.

Sixth, Seth had imprinted on me! And that didn't even make sense since he'd only seen me for about a minute. Was 'imprinting' like love at first sight? I remembered getting a warm feeling when I saw him. And everyone knew and was upset about it because now it would be harder to keep their secret about being mythological creatures. What in the world was I going to do? But I had no idea where I even was.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the forest behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Seth walking towards me out of the forest. "Hi," he said staring at me intently.

I looked away and down at the rushing river. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he continued as I nodded.

He sat down next to me on the rock and we didn't say anything for a while. "How did you find me?" I asked after the silence started getting to be too much.

He chuckled a little. "What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I had expected your first question to be along the lines off 'Are you really a werewolf?'" he said grinning at me.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," he sighed as his smile faded.

"And Bella and the Cullens, they're really vampires?"

"Yes."

"Aren't werewolves and vampires supposed to be enemies?"

"Yeah, but the Cullens aren't normal vampires they only drink animal blood, so we made a truce with them."

"So, Bella married a vampire, had a kid, and then became a vampire?"

"Yes, but there's a lot more drama to the story but it's not my place to tell."

"And Edward can read minds?"

"Yeah, and Alice can see the future, Jasper has like this mood control thing, Bella has like shield thing, and Reneesme can like show you images in your mind."

"Wow."

"Yeah, its kinda cool."

I took a deep breath it was time for my big question. "So, what's imprinting?"

His face went hard like this was a subject he'd been trying to avoid. "It's a wolf thing; it's like when you see her, like the _one_, she holds you to the Earth and not gravity. You would do or be whatever she needs. It's kinda like love at first sight only a lot stronger."

"You said that you imprinted on me."

He looked away; I could tell he was blushing. "Yes."

My head spun, this was too much information. "But, why me? I've barely been here twenty-four hours. And now I found out there's this whole secret world I never knew about and creatures that are said to be monsters in every book I've ever read."

"Do you think we're monsters?" Seth asked gazing at me warily.

"No." I said after a few seconds.

He smiled a little but saw that I was close to tears. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I wasn't even sure how I could tell you."

"Were you ever human?"

He laughed, I liked his laugh it was so carefree and joyful, like no matter how wrong things seemed there was a silver lining. "I am human. We're not like those werewolves in books. We're actually more like shape-shifters." He reached out and grasped my hand gently; his skin was really warm like he was running a fever. He pressed my palm gently to his chest and I felt a small thump under my hand; his heart.

I smiled a little. "Do vampires still having beating hearts?"

His smile faded a bit, "No, but we can live just as long as them if we keep phasing."

"Phasing?"

"It's what we call it when we change into our wolf forms."

"So, how did you really find me?"

"I phased and followed your scent. I figured I was probably the only who could talk to you."

"Oh."

"Are you out of questions?"

"For now."

"I have one. Are you ready to go back?"

"I don't know how I can face them now that I know what they are."

"I'll help you," he smiled at me as he took my hand that was still on his chest and helped me to my feet. I smiled as he let my hand go and started walking into the forest.

"Your leaving me?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm just going to phase so I can give you a ride back."

"What?"

But the next thing I knew a tall, thin, and tan wolf appeared and dipped its body so I could sit on his back. "Are you sure about this?" I asked as I started to climb onto his back.

He nodded as I settled myself in between his shoulders and he took off. He ran swiftly through the forest and I held on for dear life.

It only took us a few minutes to get back to the Cullen house. When I got off Seth's back and he took off back into the forest I looked down at my hand. I had a fistful of tan hair and as I watched it instantly it turned black. I gasped and looked up to see Seth walking towards me in his human form.

"Are you okay?" he asked a small smile playing on his lips.

I held out my hand towards him. He started laughing, "Yeah, I felt you rip those out." He rubbed the back of his head smiling at me.

"No they were blond but then all of a sudden they turned black," I said as the wind blew the little hairs away.

"Huh, I didn't know we did that," he said still smiling.

I couldn't help smiling as I followed him into the house. As soon as I set foot in the house Bella flung her arms around me, she was freezing, like ice, compared to Seth's warm skin. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you," she said quickly.

"I understand and even if you had told me I probably wouldn't have believed you," I said still smiling.

She smiled slightly, "I should probably take you home." I nodded and waved bye to them all. I didn't know why but I wished Seth would come too. He was so sweet and there were a lot of things I still wanted to know that I didn't want to ask Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Complication

Later after Bella dropped me off and after I had made myself some dinner since Charlie wasn't a good cook, I sat on the bed in my pajamas in my room. By then it was dark outside and it seemed a good time as any to think.

Everything had changed since I had left the house earlier that morning. A whole unknown world had been revealed. And Seth, I didn't know what I was going to do about him. But I did know one thing that I was starting to fall in love with him. I guessed that was part of the whole imprinting thing.

Then I heard a knock on the window that faced the tree outside. I got up and went to it. Then I opened it warily and a warm hand grabbed mine gently. "Seth?" I gasped loudly.

"Hey, Tamira," Seth answered as he scrambled through the window into the dimly lit room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked staring at him in astonishment.

"I climbed the tree," he said simply shrugging.

I smiled and shivered from the cold coming from the now open window. Seth noticed and closed the window. I climbed into the warm bed to warm up again. "Um, why did you come?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not completely sure, I'm kinda new at this whole imprint thing," he said as he walked over and sat down on the end of the bed near my feet.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

We sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes before I thought of something to say. "You know you don't have to call me Tamira, it's kinda long don't you think?"

He smiled, "What do want me to call you?"

"Well, maybe shorten my name kinda like Bella. What about Mira? It's what my parents and my friends call me back home."

He smiled wider, "That works."

I smiled back and shivered again. "Is that a wolf thing, the hot temperature?"

"Yeah, I run at about one-oh-eight-point-nine."

"Must be nice to never get cold."

"Are you cold?" his smile faded when he realized I was cold.

"A little, but don't worry about it," I said as I shivered again.

He smiled again, "If you wanted my help all you had to do was ask."

I started blushing as he pulled the comforter back and laid down next to me and then pulled the comforter back up on the both of us. "If Charlie walks in I'll be in some serious trouble," I told him as I snuggled next to him.

His warm arms wrapped around me, "Yeah, but I'll probably be able to tell when he's coming, werewolf hearing."

I smiled, it was so weird I barely knew him and there I was snuggled against him in my cousin's old bed in my uncle's house in a small town in a state I'd only visited as a kid.

Seth's face started to get closer to mine, I couldn't stop him or myself, and honestly I didn't want to. His warm lips touched mine gently and I kissed him back. After what seemed like hours we broke apart. My heart was racing and I could feel my face going red again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said as he started to pull away.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to like it as much as I did," I said breathlessly as I looked away blushing more.

"Your not mad or anything?"

"Of course not."

He smiled and I nestled close to him again and rested my head on his chest.

"Hey, Seth?" I said when I remembered that I wasn't staying there.

"Yes?"

"There is one problem."

"What?" he said as his voice suddenly went slightly worried.

"I'm leaving at the end of July to go back to San Francisco."

He didn't say anything. "What are we going to do?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know but let's not worry about it right now," he answered.

I nodded and succumbed to just being in his arms and after a while I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and there was Seth, softly snoring next to me. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. Then I traced his face with the tips of my fingers. Just as I was done tracing his thin lips his eyes fluttered opened. "This is something I'd love to wake up to every morning," his quietly.

I blushed again as I leaned in and kissed him softly for a second. "What should we do today?" I asked.

"I could show you La Push," he answered.

About half an hour later we were on La Push Beach staring out over the crashing waves. "It's beautiful," I said quietly.

"Yeah, it is," he said as we started to walk down the beach.

He took my hand tenderly. "Seth, I'm going to be leaving in a little over a month," I said my voice full of anxiousness.

"I know," he answered as he squeezed my hand lightly.

I stopped walking something occurred to me that I hadn't thought of before. If I stopped it then and I didn't see Seth or talk to him then the thing between us would probably stop. So, it wouldn't hurt either of us when I left.

It was hard and it hurt but somehow I pulled my hand out his. Not in a physical way but in an emotional way. "Seth, if we stop this now then when I leave, you won't get hurt," I said not looking at him. I could feel his gaze on my face.

"Do you think I could just forget about you?" he asked.

"If I-I don't let myself get close to you, yes," I answered.

"Mira, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"Seth, there's nothing else we can do," I said looking up at him.

"I could come with you."

"You can't leave your pack and your family just for me."

"And you won't stay will you?"

"As much as I want to I can't, I have my family and my friends in San Francisco."

"Mira, I can't just not be around you."

"I know, I feel the same way. But there isn't anything we can do."

"Then promise me we'll worry about it when we get there and just enjoy being together now."

"Seth-"

"Please," he asked staring at me with pleading eyes.

"I promise."

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

A few minutes later we were in front of a house and we sat down on the porch. "Whose house is this?" I asked.

"Sam's, he's one of the Alpha's in the packs," Seth answered as we sat on the porch.

"Packs? And there's more than one Alpha?"

"Yeah, it happened while Bella was pregnant with Nessie. Sam and most of the pack were all for killing it but Jake and I didn't want to. So, Jake became the new Alpha of a new pack and I followed him as did Leah and eventually Embry and Quil."

"They were going to kill Nessie?"

"Yeah, but we alerted the Cullens and after Nessie was born and Jake imprinted on her that all changed. It's against tribe law to kill another wolf's imprint. The pain would be so excruciating that we all would have to deal with it and it would not have been easy. So you're safe from harm, at least from us and the Cullens," he explained.

"That's good to know," I said as we both started laughing.

Then suddenly the door opened behind and out walked a bunch of guys all with short black hair and russet colored skin and all wearing nothing but shorts. "Mira this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Colin, and Brady," Seth said as we got to our feet.

"Hi," I said blushing, again.

"Hey; Seth would you tell Jacob that we need you guys to run some sweeps in your area?" the oldest one asked.

"Sure Sam, I'd better get you back soon," he said turning towards me.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," I said as I followed Seth into the forest where he phased and I climbed onto his back.

A little while later we arrived back at Charlie's, by now it was almost dark. After I ate dinner and said good night to Charlie, I waited a few minutes for Seth to come.

Just then my cell phone buzzed. That was weird my mom said she would call on Charlie's phone 'cause I was always forgetting my phone in my room. I picked up and read the new text message.

Hey, it's Will.

Oh my gosh! Will Peterson? I had broken up with him over a month ago. Why was he texting me then?

Will? What do u want?

I had broken up with him because he had started drinking and smoking all the time.

U of course, babe!

Ugh, he was probably drunk at that moment. I shouldn't have texted him but I had to reply.

Y? I told u I'm done with u!

I know but I just thought maybe we could try again?

No!

Are u still in Washington?

Yes, and I won't be home until after my birthday.

Don't worry I have a good surprise figured out! J

UGH! I gotta go so bye!

Bye. I 3 u.

Ugh! He was so irritating and needy but not in the way Seth was needy because I needed him too. Just then Seth knocked on the window. I opened it and he climbed into the room. "Hey," he said quietly then he saw my face. "Are you okay?" he continued his face concerned.

"Yeah," I said I didn't want to tell him about Will yet. I had dated him since freshman year but I was done with him.

"Are you sure? You seem agitated," he said as he took an uneasy step towards me.

"I'm fine," I said putting on a fake smile. He still knew something was wrong but he didn't push it. And we laid down and soon I fell asleep so I could avoid talking to Seth. I didn't want him to know just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An Uninvited Guest

Over the next few weeks I spent practically all my time with Seth. It was so weird how we needed to be around each other all of the time. I just wished there was some way to get Will to stop texting me. I still wouldn't tell Seth I didn't want him to think I still had feelings for Will. I wasn't even sure if I did or not.

July was passing quickly and soon it was the 17th. But I didn't want to tell anyone or make a big deal about turning sixteen. But I didn't get my wish.

When I woke up on the morning of my birthday I saw Seth standing in the doorway with a tray of food. "Oh, Seth," I said sitting up as he set the tray on my legs. There was a huge pancake drizzled with syrup with strawberries and a few pieces of bacon. And there was a glass of apple juice and a warm buttery bagel.

"Happy Birthday," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"How did you know?" I asked staring at him suspiciously.

"Charlie, he wanted to make sure we celebrated your birthday."

I sighed. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"No, I just don't want everyone to go to so much trouble," I said softly.

"Don't worry only Alice will go overboard."

I giggled and Seth waited while I got dressed. And then he took me to Port Angeles and showed me everything. The dress shops where he bought me a few outfits. And the bookstore where he bought me ten books. Then he took me to lunch and then around six he took me back to Charlie's to get changed for a birthday party at the Cullens' house. I chose a deep purplish blue dress that Seth had bought me. It made my eyes turn grayish blue.

As soon as we got there Alice was steam rolling. There were candles and flowers and everything you could imagine at a party. Carlisle and Esme gave me two tickets to Rome and a hotel room for two weeks. It meant that Seth could come with me! I guessed Edward had told them that I really wanted to go to Italy.

Then Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all chipped in for an amazing dark blue Mustang and an appointment at the local DMV the following week. Then Bella gave me a necklace with a Latin inscription. She said it said '_Home is Where the Heart is_.' And when she said it she had a weird look on her face like she was trying to tell me a solution to a problem.

Then I opened Seth's which had a silver bracelet with an inscription that read 'Always'. I smiled and was about to hug Seth when the doorbell rang I figured it was Charlie and I let Alice go and get it. I hugged Seth but when I turned around, still smiling, there was Will standing next to Alice.

His face was in absolute shock that even touched his dark blue eyes. His sandy blond hair was still spiky and short. Uh oh!

"Will, what are you doing here?" I asked I could here the shock in my voice.

"I came to surprise you for your birthday but I can see I'm intruding, so bye," he answered as he turned around and walked back out the door.

"Will wait," I called as I followed him outside forgetting about everyone else who was still in there including Seth.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Your uncle told me when I said I was a friend of yours," he said as he went down the steps.

"Why did you come?" I asked after I caught up to him.

"I had hoped you would give me another chance," he said turning around with a furious expression on his face.

I groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm done with you?"

"I don't believe you. I've known you for years and you're just too afraid to admit that you still love me," he nearly screamed at me.

"You don't know me as well as you think."

"Does he know you? That guy you were with. Do you _love_ him?"

"Seth? I-I don't know. And it doesn't matter. It's none of your business."

"Like hell it is. I haven't even drunk since you left me."

"How do I know you won't start again?"

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me so hard I was almost sure he was trying to hurt me. I pushed him away and I heard a growl behind me. I turned and there was Seth rushing towards me. He stepped in front of me. I could see anger on his face for the first time; and he was shaking like he was about to phase.

"Seth don't," I said then I turned to Will. "You should go."

"Fine," Will said as he turned around and got in his pale white truck and drove off.

After he was gone I turned to face Seth's anger. But his face wasn't angry anymore it was a little hurt. "You saw?" I asked already knowing the answer otherwise he wouldn't have come out right after Will had kissed me.

"Yeah, I saw him yell at you and then kiss you and," he broke off his face going angry again. "I shouldn't have reacted like that I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him; it's okay if you hate me," I said as I walked back to the porch and sat down on the steps I could feel tears filling in my eyes.

Seth turned around and walked up to me and sat down next to me. "I don't hate you I just wish you had told me about him," he said quietly watching my face.

"I started dating Will around the beginning of freshman year then a few months before the end of my sophomore year Will started drinking and smoking and partying. I got tired of it and I broke up with him. And I didn't hear from him until a couple weeks ago he texted me asking me to forgive him. But I told him no but I suspected he was drunk so I didn't answer all the other messages he left. And then he showed up here and ruined everything. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to think I still had feelings for him," I explained.

"Do you?" Seth asked I could tell by his face that he did think I still have feelings for Will.

I took a deep breath I was sure then, "No."

He smiled a little and kissed me. "I'm glad and I want us to just forget about this."

I nodded and we went back to the party. Then we came back to Charlie's where, after I got past Charlie, Seth met me in my room like every night. "Hey Seth, you know Will's going to be in San Francisco," I said after a few minutes in his arms.

"Yeah, but there isn't anything I can do about it, is there?" he said.

I smiled a little and kissed him. "Do you remember when I was talking to Will and he asked if I loved you and I said I didn't know?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied; I-I do love you."

He smiled widely and kissed me enthusiastically. "I love you too," he said against my lips. I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Home

I woke up early the next morning; I didn't want to wake Seth or Charlie up, so I got dressed quietly and went for a walk.

My whole life had changed in the last month or so. My cousin was a vampire, my boyfriend was a werewolf, and my ex-boyfriend had crashed my birthday party. I still wasn't sure what to do about Seth. I knew I loved him but I still had my whole life in San Francisco. My parents, my friends, and my scholarship to Stanford University were all in San Francisco.

But there was Will to think about. He was so persistent and I wasn't sure how long it would take for him to stop trying to get me back. I knew he was so hardheaded and I wasn't sure if I would ever get through to him.

Could I stay in Forks, go to high school here, date Seth, and then go to college at Stanford? I would miss my family and my friends though.

Or could Seth come with me? But he couldn't drop out of school. Or even more importantly leave his pack. He also had his family to take care of. He had too many responsibilities there and he couldn't just leave them. And there was no way I could ask him to do that for me so I wouldn't be without him. It would selfish to ask him to do that. Heck it was selfish just to even consider it.

Just then I heard a honking noise from behind me. I turned around and saw Will driving up behind me in his pale white truck. Uh, oh!

I started walking faster and basically ran into the forest. As soon as I reached the forest trail that led to Charlie's house I slowed to a walk. But somehow he must have followed me because the next thing I heard were footsteps coming up fast behind me.

"Mira, please stop!" Will yelled grabbing my shoulder and turning me around.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you just go home and leave me alone?" I snapped at him.

He recoiled like I'd slapped him which actually didn't seem like too bad of an idea at the time. "I'm not giving up, you know that I love you and I know you still love me. Plus, you're going home in a few days and leaving that guy, so why can't we be together?" he continued his dark blue eyes pleading.

"Because I love Seth! And it's a lot more complicated than you think," I screamed. I couldn't possibly tell him about Seth imprinting on me, he would never understand.

"You barely know the guy and you think you love him? Besides you're not really going to make him move to San Francisco and you can't stay here, and long distance relationships never work."

That one hurt, he was throwing all of my problems back in my face. I reached up to touch my heart which was throbbing in my chest and my fingers felt something metallic. My necklace! The one Bella had given me for my birthday. I had never taken it off. I looked down at the Latin inscription. '_Home is Where the Heart is_.' And my heart belonged to Seth and he was there in Forks. It was a snap decision and I couldn't stop the words as they exploded out of my mouth.

"You know what; I'm going to stay here with Seth because I love him! I will not let you patronize me or break us up. You have to get it through your head that I don't love you and I never will! So don't you tell me that you know me or what I'm going to do. Because I've made my decision, I'm going to stay with Seth, go to high school here, and then I'll figure out what to do with the rest of my life!"

He stood there staring at me astounded. "Fine, I'll leave and if I ever see you again you won't hear me say a word to you," Will said as he began stalk off into the forest.

I reached out to hug him and comfort him but right before I touched him he pushed me away and I hit my head on a tree.

Just before I collapsed, I looked up to see Will disappear. Tears were streaming down my cheeks when I felt warm arms around me. "Are you okay?" Seth whispered softly in my ear.

"Seth?" I whispered back my voice sounded off because I was crying as my eyes fluttered open.

"It's alright I'm here now," he said quietly stroking my hair.

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"Yeah, we were fighting and I told him that I would never love him."

"I know I saw."

"You saw? Why didn't you help?"

"I had a feeling you needed to deal with it by yourself and make the decision on your own."

"So, you heard the part about me deciding to stay here with you?"

"Yes, how did you decide?" he said smiling.

Instead of telling him I showed him by taking off the locket Bella had given me. "Um, I don't read Latin," Seth said trying to read the inscription.

I giggled, "It says, '_Home is Where the Heart is_'."

"Oh?"

"You have my heart and you're here. So this is my home now."

Seth smiled hugely and kissed me. Then he helped me up to my feet. Then I got dizzy and I almost fell but Seth caught me. "Maybe I should carry you?" Seth said as he picked me up like he was carrying me through the threshold and took me back to Cullens'.

Later that night after Carlisle had taken a look at my head and said I only had a miner concussion, I was sitting on the porch, cuddled up next to Seth, and watching the sunset.

Everything was so peaceful and quiet, the world was right and just being in Seth's arms only reinforced my decision to stay where I was, with the guy I loved.

I sighed and Seth glanced down at me, a huge question mark on his face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just seems like this is so perfect. Like this is where I'm supposed to be, with you," I said smiling dreamily.

"It's part of the whole soul mates thing I guess to just feel so comfortable around each other."

"Yeah, I guess," I said quietly as I kissed him slowly.

It seemed more than just a normal kiss it was a triumphant kiss. It was the perfect ending to a hard day. Heck a couple of hard weeks. But it was perfect to just know my place in the world.

To just be passionately in love with the most perfect guy. That was enough for now.


	6. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
